1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile telephone adapters, and more particularly to a wireless mobile telephone adapter for automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a mobile telephone adapter for use in a car according to the prior art. This structure of mobile telephone adapter comprises a speaker 11, a connector 1 for connection to socket for cigarette lighter of the car to receive power supply from it and to provide received power supply to the speaker 11, a plug 14 for connection to a socket 13 of a mobile telephone 12 to receive caller's voice signal for output through the speaker 11, a microphone 15 for receiving the user's voice signal for transmission to the caller through the mobile telephone 12 via the plug 14, and an electric cable 16 connecting the plug 14 and the microphone 15 to the connector 1 through the speaker 11. This structure of mobile telephone adapter has drawbacks. Because the plug 14, the microphone 15 and the speaker 11 are connected together by the electric cable 16 and the electric cable 16 has a certain length, the whole assembly cannot be firmly retained in place. When driving, the microphone 15 tends to be shaken with the electric cable 16, causing the transmission quality to be affected.